<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feb's Silmarillion Snippets by febbb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397290">Feb's Silmarillion Snippets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/febbb/pseuds/febbb'>febbb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Nirnaeth Arnoediad, Post-Nirnaeth Arnoediad, Post-Rescue from Thangorodrim, Thangorodrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:13:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/febbb/pseuds/febbb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short 50-words self-indulgent snippets<br/><br/>Chapter 1: Of harp and songs [Maedhros at Thangorodrim]<br/>Of harp and songs, and a mistake.</p><p>Chapter 2: "You left me. For dead." [Implied Russingon]<br/>Three times Maedhros saw Fingon's vision.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo, Maedhros | Maitimo &amp; Maglor | Makalaurë</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Of Harp and Songs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Of harp and songs, and a mistake.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the cliff of Thangorodrim, he heard music.</p><p>It was harp.</p><p>And voices singing. Too faint to actually tell whose it was.</p><p>But he knew.</p><p> </p><p>"Harp and songs, really? " he murmur, eyes still closed, muffling a half-amused laughter, "Ever the musician,"</p><p>
  <em>"Makalaure."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So basically, I think Maedhros would not have expected Fingon to come, as he saw the ships burn and no one in their right mind would cross a frozen wasteland (tbh I agree).</p><p>And there's harp, and songs.<br/>All fits too well with the only person that could come to rescue - renowned Noldor musician, his younger brother.</p><p>Maedhros is 100% clear that for ANYONE to come for him it was a bad idea; he understood; he would say no himself.<br/>But deep in his mind there's still faint hope that his family might eventually find a way to reach him; afterall it had been 30 years...<br/>So we can't really blame him for making the mistake.</p><p>And Maedhros kept this to himself. Of course he would.<br/>But maybe it was when he's half-conscious, or when he's drunk (how else could he pass all those long nights after the Tears Unnumbered?)<br/>He might blurt out, and Maglor would hear this.</p><p>"I thought it was you."</p><p> </p><p>Feel free to think this piece as Russingon or Mae/Mag or everyone are just frends&amp;family. I ship both so wanted to leave this for readers to decide.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "You left me. For dead."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Three times Maedhros saw Fingon's vision.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You left me. For dead." said Fingon.</p><p>It was the Enemy's trick. Nothing but a false, fake vision. He knew. It still hurt him.</p><p> </p><p>"You are safe." said Fingon.</p><p>The vision promised that it was all real. That he had been saved. That it would always be real. His heart filled with so much hope and joy that he wept.</p><p> </p><p>"You left me. For dead." said Fingon.</p><p>It was a vision, albeit none of Sauron's making.</p><p>His own nightmare.</p><p>And indeed as promised, it was real.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>